Dear Kagome
by Oo InuHanyou oO
Summary: This is a poem InuYasha has written to Kagome..he wants to explain how he feels, but he can't..can he? She would never look at him the same..so this is what he writes..
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS.  
DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.

Dear  
Kagome,

I know that,  
You don't have to rub it in my face.  
I can be a jerk,  
sometimes I just need my space.

I don't make you say it,  
you say it on your own.  
You get moody too,  
you've thrown all you could've thrown.

I know I'm not romantic,  
let alone charming.  
And I'm sorry,  
for being the cause of your crying.

I don't want to hurt you,  
please don't think that.  
You know when I do,  
I feel less than a rat.

Don't you dare compare yourself  
to her, I mean.  
You're better,  
so quit acting like a comparing machine.

I'm sorry to drive you insane,  
and to make you go crazy.  
I don't apologize out loud,  
not because I'm lazy.

I'm afraid to say something,  
to feel rejection.  
But that's just you,  
you accepted me for me with no objection.

So I'll right it down,  
same as how you do.  
I just wanna say,  
Kagome I love you.

~Inuyasha


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS.  
DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.

Dear  
Inuyasha,

I hate you  
you're selfish and mean.  
You seem to put her first  
you make me wanna scream.

Don't you dare make me say it,  
I'm not afraid to.  
But when it comes to romance,  
you haven't a clue.

I've cried more than once,  
and you know it, too.  
Sometimes I tend to think,  
'Have I bitten off more then I can chew?'

I'm afraid to get hurt,  
just one more time?  
It just seems like,  
there's always another mountain to climb.

I love you,  
you're considerate and kind.  
Am I fooling myself?  
I can't help but think our fate's are entwined.

You make me nut's,  
and one day I'll explode!  
Still I choose,  
to go down this road.

When she died,  
you seemed just so sad.  
It makes me wonder,  
If I died would you feel that bad?

I have so many questions,  
and you don't have to respond.  
It's just that,  
do we also have that strong of a bond?

~Kagome

HELLO! Oo InuHanyou oO here! this is a kind o response/sequel to Dear Kagome. check it out :D i spent all night last night writing 2 responses for each letter so keep an eye out :D


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS.

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.

-  
Dear  
Kagome,

Kagome,  
just stop making me repeat.  
I've told and I will again,  
I love you, without you I'm incomplete.

When I read those words, you wrote  
"I love you" over and over again.  
It makes me love you more,  
more as I did then.

It's true, I did love her,  
but don't get the wrong message!  
I said I "did" without you,  
I'd feel like of me that there was a lessage.

You mean so much!  
I care like crazy!  
I find myself at nights thinking of you,  
making me hazy.

I really love you!  
I just want to hold you close to me.  
Then again,  
who could love a half-breed?

Do you know what you do to me,  
sometimes?  
I love you so much!  
You've even got me talking in rhymes!

~Inuyasha


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS.

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.

-  
Dear  
Inuyasha,

I'm speechless,  
I could say in the least.  
You love me?  
I must say your romance has increased.

I love you too,  
but you know that already.  
I think I have to sit down,  
to hear such news I feel unsteady.

I still feel uneasy,  
with your feelings towards her.  
I mean I can understand,  
she was your first love, sure.

So I'll accept it,  
I'm not trying to compare.  
Okay, maybe a little,  
but honestly, why would you care?

You're confusing me still,  
you lost me at "love."  
I think I can follow,  
maybe, sort of.

Please just make it clear,  
do you love me or not?  
It's like it's a twisted love me or not?  
To play again? I cannot.

Yet, I still love you,  
with all my heart.  
To be separated again?  
I hope we never part.

~Kagome


End file.
